X-men- The Movie
by Cera Toynbee
Summary: Movieverse. Alternate Universe. What if Toad and Rogue switched places and Rogue joined the brotherhood, while Toad met Wolverine?
1. The Beginning

*Shakes head* The little green guy has really gotten to me and he's all I can write about. Oh, well. Someone has to write about him. Might as well be me.  
  
I own nothing. Stan does. Although, I wish I did. *sigh*  
  
  
________________________________________________  
  
X-men- The Movie (Alternate Universe)  
________________________________________________  
  
York, England 1993  
  
The walls of the dark room reached high, the ceiling hid by the shadows. Spiders crawled along the floor, seeking solace from the dim light. The dark was where they made their life. Where they found protection and invisibility. Where they were safe.  
  
Mortimer Toynbee was like them in that way. The shadows were his haven. Where he was safe. Mortimer was a mutant. A hated, feared mutant. He had been living in this orphanage his entire life. And they had made him want to die.  
  
He remembered the reactions of the children when he had, trying to escape them, jumped fifteen feet straight up into the rafters of the room. When he had struck out with his fifteen-foot tongue, pulling his tormenter's legs out from beneath him. The boy had cracked his head on the concrete floor. The sight of the boy's blood had plagued his dreams for countless night after. And when the one boy had spit on him when he was five. Not knowing better he had spit back at him. His toxic spit had coated the boy's face and suffocated him. The children's caretakers had beaten him for that. And when they were done, the children had their turn.  
  
As the older kids came towards him, their expressions evil and hating, he had only one wish.  
  
That they would kill him this time.  
_________________________________________________  
  
Alberta, Canada The not too distant future  
  
The dim-lighted, rundown bar brought much needed relief for the patrons inside. Both from the heavy snow outside and their every day problems. The individuals with the most stress sat at the bar, drowning their sorrows in their beer and pouring their hearts out to the weary bartender.  
  
Logan pulled his shirt and jacket back on as he exited the fighting cage. He stuffed the wad of bills he had won into his back pocket, sat down on a stool, and ordered a beer. His sharp eyes darted around, searching for any points of interest in the dank building. His attention was caught as a group of loud, foot-stomping truckers entered the tavern. Following at the back of the group was a short teenager. Logan couldn't tell whether they were male or female; the teenager was covered in layers of dark clothing and a hood covered his or her face.  
  
The noise of the trucker's arrival had settled down and the bar returned to it's more depressing aura. Logan watched as the small form sat on the corner stool well away from everyone but Logan. Jim, the bartender asked the teen if there was anything he could get them, but the form shook it's hooded head and looked over at the wall. After a moment, the young person seemed to realize someone was staring at him. The hooded head turned and two large, bright eyes stared out from the concealing hood. Logan could make out just enough of the teen's face to tell the young person was male. Noticing Logan staring at him, the boy quickly turned his face away.  
  
Shrugging, Logan looked down at his beer. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, facing the angry face of one of the guys he fought earlier. The man sneered at him. "I think you owe me some money." His companion grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away from Logan. "Come on Steve, let it go." The guy, Steve, shrugged his friend's hand off. " No man can take a beating like you did and not have a mark to show for it." Logan was becoming increasingly more agitated with this guy. "You lost your money, bub. Keep this up and you're gonna lose somethin' else." He growled. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the scared eyes of the young man staring at them. He turned his attention back to the man in front of him.  
  
The man leaned forward, a small smirk on his face, and whispered, "I know what you are." Purposely ignoring the bigot, Logan turned around on the stool, just hoping the fool would try something. He knew his wish had been granted when he saw the glint of light on metal. Before the man could drive his knife in to him, Logan lept up and pinned the man against the wall. Then he popped his claws.   
  
12 inches of pure adamantium shot out from between each knuckle. Three razor sharp claws stabbed into the wall next to the man's head. Logan smirked at the fearful look on the man's face. Then he heard the gun cock. He turned his head just enough to see the terrified bartender pointing the rifle at him. "Get out of my bar, freak." Logan's eyes narrowed and he brought up the claws on his other hand quickly, cutting through the barrel of the gun as if it was tissue paper. Then, looking at the freaked out patrons and bartender, he retracted his claws and stalked out.  
  
He didn't notice that the young boy was gone.  
__________________________________________  
  
Mortimer cowered in the small trailer, hugging his knees to his chest. He had ran out of the bar; the claws that had sprang from that man's hand had scared him. He had climbed in this trailer and pulled the tarp over his head, trying both to get somewhat warm and to conceal his presence. He had planned to stay in here until the driver reached a town. Shortly after he had hidden himself in the trailer, he saw the claw guy come out of the bar and climb in the truck that the trailer was attached to. He sighed shakily. 'I sure know how to pick my rides.' He thought sarcastically. Mortimer shivered and wrapped his arms tighter around his body.  
  
He had ran away from the orphanage seven years ago. He had stayed in York for a few years, living on the streets and stealing what he needed to survive. He had hid on a plane and made his way to America. The United States turned out to be even worse than England in their treatment of mutants. His journey to Canada had consisted of hiking on foot and hiding in the backs of trucks. Mortimer looked down at his tiny body. He was starving to death, literally. But he could adapt. He had his whole life. Adapted to the fact that he would never receive any emotion but hate and fear. Adapted to the fact that no one wanted him. Adapted to the fact that he was stupid and worthless. Adapted...and survived.   
  
Mortimer shook his head, trying to clear it. His heart suddenly leapt in his chest as he felt the trailer come to a stop. He was stopping. Why was the guy stopping? Did he know he was here? Mortimer shook his head again. 'Calm down. He's probably just getting something. Just clam down.' He didn't breath as he heard the snow-crunching footsteps near. The hard voice pounded down on him like a sledgehammer.  
  
"Get out!"  
  
He knew he was here.  
_____________________________________________  
  
So, what do you think? Do you think I should continue? I probably will anyway, but I like hearing your opinions.  
REVIEW!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Encounter

  
  
  
  
Here is chapter 2. I had to watch the movie, like, 4 times to get this straight. So, enjoy.  
  
(By the way, I don't own these characters or this storyline and I'm not going to get myself sued by saying I do.)  
____________________________________________________  
  
X-men- The Movie  
____________________________________________________  
  
Alberta, Canada  
  
"Get out!"   
  
The order echoed against the snow-covered hills, sound even more threatening because of it. Loga had been driving when he had caught the familiar scent. Now, was outside ordering whoever was in the trailer attached to his truck to get out. When nothing happened. He reached over and ripped the tarp halfway of the trailer, exposing the youth from the bar. He reached in to grab the kid's arm and pull him out when the teen freaked and jumped away from him. Now, when normal people jump away, they move a few inches, maybe even a foot. This kid landed outside the trailer. The youth started to run away from him, but Logan grabbed him by the arm and spun him around so he was facing him. The sudden turn made the kid's hood fall back. Logan did a double take. The kid standing in front of him had pale, yellow-green skin, green hair, and large, frog-like eyes.  
  
Not letting his surprise at the boys looks show, Logan demanded coldly, "What were you doing in my trailer?" The kid started to shake in his grasp. "I needed a ride. Where was I supposed to go?" Logan let go of his arm. "I don't know." The kid looked him straight in the eyes. "You don't care." He said softly, no accusation in his voice, only fact. Logan, bothered by what the kid had said, merely shrugged. "Whatever." With that he turned on his heel and climbed back in his truck. He looked into the rearview mirror as he started to drive away. The kid was had pulled his hood back up and was just standing there arms wrapped tightly around himself. Logan sighed and hit the brakes.   
  
Sometimes the good guy feeling was too strong to ignore.  
______________________________________________  
  
Mortimer wrapped his arms around himself. He was freezeing. Being of an amphibian nature, his body tempature matched the tempature around him. Which was why he had so many layers of clothing on. He started to walk away, knowing if he didn't get inside somewhere soon, he would freeze to death. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the brake lights on the guy's truck flare. A moment later, a voice came through the snow.  
  
"I can't wait forever, ya know."  
________________________________________________  
  
Logan looked over at the small form cowering in the seat next to him. After a minute, the young man asked softly, "Do you have anything to eat?" The kid's voice was tinged with a slight British accent.  
  
Logan reached into glove compartment and pulled out a packet of beef jerkey. He handed it to the kid. He watched as the boy ate greedily. He shook his head slightly. The kid was probably starving. His face was thin and his eyes were gaunt. When he was finished, the kid put his hood back and looked at Logan. "Um... what's your name?" Logan glanced at the kid. "Logan. Yours?" The youth looked hesitant. "Mortimer." Logan was quiet for a few minutes. Then he asked, "What kind of a name is Mortimer?" The kid looked a him, as if he was surprised Logan was talking to him. "What kind of a name is Logan?" Logan nodded. "Point taken."  
  
Logan blew a ring of smoke from his cigar and glanced back at Mortimer. The young man was staring at his hand. "When they come out, does it hurt?" he whispered. Logan turned his eyes back on the road. "Every time." It was silent for a few minutes. Then, "You should wear your seatbelt." Logan glared at him, annoyed. "Look kid, I don't need auto-advice from a-" He was cut off as the truck slammed to a stop and he flew through the windshield.  
  
What the heck was that?  
____________________________________________  
  
Mortimer raised his head from the dashboard slowly and looked over at Logan. He wasn't in his seat. Then Mortimer noticed the shattered windshield. He saw Logan lying in the road, face down.  
  
He tried to move, to get out of the truck, but the door was stuck and so were his legs. He tried to kick his legs free, but they were firmly trapped. He looked back up and gasped. Logan was standing! 'No way,' he thought, 'he has to be dead! No one can survive that!' But there he was, walking back to the truck, shaking snow from his hair and muttering curses under his breath.  
  
He stopped in front of the truck and Mortimer could see the large gash on his forehead. He started to say something about it when the gash stopped bleeding an began to close up.  
  
That wasn't possible.  
  
Logan didn't even seem to notice or think anything was out of the ordinary. And that was when Mortimer realized Logan was a mutant like him. He was still staring at him when Logan asked "You alright?" Mortimer didn't catch on until Logan repeated himself. "I'm stuck!" he replied. Logan wiped the blood off his forehead and started over toward Mortimer's door. He stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. His claws extended. Mortimer smelled it too. It was the smell of danger.   
  
Quicker than he could blink, a huge, snow-covered monster burst out from the snow bank. The monster picked Logan up, held him over his head, and threw him into a tree. Mortimer was shaken from his horrorified stare when smelled something acrid. He twisted around and froze at what he saw. Fire.  
  
The truck was on fire.  
  
Mortimer whirled around as he heard Logan hit the windshield. He swallowed hard. With the monster coming towards him and the fire behind him, Mortimer thought it was pretty much safe to assume he was screwed.  
  
Then, the snow seemed to swirl around and blast back at the monster. Motimer noticed two people, a man and a woman standing behind the man-creature. Suddenly, a blast of of red light came from the man's eyes and knock the monster out of the way. Then they started walking towards the truck.  
  
By now, Mortimer's eyes were tearing from the smoke and he could feel the intense heat at his back. The red light sprang from the man's visor again and blasted the door open. He fired once again and Mortimer felt his legs come free. He saw the dark-skinned woman standing near the truck, somehow making rain and snow fall on the fire. Mortimer climbed out of the truck as quickly as he could and watched as the man pulled Logan off the hood of the vehicle. As the man struggled with Logan's weight, he yelled, "Storm! Get us out of here!" The black woman nodded and suddenly a giant gust of wind blew Mortimer, the man, the woman, and Logan dozen of yards away from the truck,  
  
Mortimer rolled over onto his back and sat up. The instant he did, the truck exploded.  
He looked over at the women who was kneeling down beside him. "Thank you." He said.  
  
Then he passed out.  
_______________________________________________  
  
So, what do ya think? Thank you for the reviews. Don't stop.  
  
  
  



	3. The Opposition and the Allies

Here is Chapter three. I probably won't be able to get another chapter out for about a week, as I'm going on vacation tomorrow. Sorry! Anyway, enjoy!  
  
______________________________________  
  
X-men- The Movie  
______________________________________  
  
Rogue looked up from her painting and laughed as Sabretooth entered the clearing. He was alone.   
  
Rogue leaned back on her heels and smirked. "Weren't you supposed to bring someone back with you?" she asked sarcastically.   
  
Sabretooth stopped and growled at her. She crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. Furious, he stalked towards her, hand outstretched to grab her throat. Only to stop dead when she held out her hand. Her bare hand.  
  
Rogue smiled, patronizingly. "Huh uh." She cooed, wagging her finger at him. "No touchy. Bad, bad kitty." Giving her a look of pure murder, Sabretooth sneered and stalked into Magneto office.  
  
Magneto looked up from the papers on his desk. "What happened, brother?" He pulled out a chair and sat down, leaning back against the cold metal.   
  
"They knew." Sabretooth said, his voice low. His black eyes glinted with fury. Magneto nodded, a slight frown creasing his face. He stared of in space for a moment, lost in thought. "Good for you, Charles." He whispered. "Good for you." Then, Magneto noticed the dog tags hanging from Sabretooth's neck.   
  
He reached out a hand, calling the tags to him. The slapped into his palm and he turned them over slowly, meticulously inspecting them. He stared for a moment at the word at the bottom. Wolverine.  
  
Magneto frowned for a moment, thinking hard. He glanced up at Sabretooth. "Where is the mutant now?" Sabretooth glared back at him. "With them."  
  
As Magneto stood, he tossed the tags back at Sabretooth. "Come, then. We have only three days."  
  
Sabretooth caught the tags and follow Magneto, feeling a sense of satisfaction as he thought over his fight.  
  
Three days was much too long.  
_______________________________________  
  
Logan slowly came back to consciousness, like a swimmer twenty feet down, stroking for the surface of a lake. The dim light gradually brightened, then his hearing returned. Then his sense of smell.  
  
Logan kept his eyes closed and his breathing constant, giving his mind time to clear. The last thing he could remember was the man-creature picking him up and tossing him back into the windshield of his truck.  
  
He could tell that he was lying on his back on some sort of metal table in a very sterile place. He caught a whiff of perfume as measured steps clicked towards him. A woman.  
  
He let his eyes slit open a fraction as the woman stopped beside him. She held up her hand and a small syringe floated towards her. Logan was confused a moment, then realized that she was a mutant.  
  
The woman prepared the syringe and picked up his arm with a gentle touch and slowly inserted the needle. At least she was good at what she did.  
  
Immediately he reacted, jumping off the table and grabbing her by the throat. The needle snapped in his arm as he brought his fist up and held it to the woman's head. He took a quick minute to take in his surroundings. The room he was in was completely white, with various machines along the walls. The kind of thing you would see at a hospital.  
  
Deciding to get out of there, he let go of the woman's neck and shoved her to the floor. He pulled the broken needle out of his arm and threw it at her. The woman on the floor just rubbed her neck and said nothing.  
  
He turned and ran for the nearest door. The sooner he got out of here and back on the road, the happier he was going to be.  
  
The hallway on the other side of the door was much like the room he had just left- sterile, blinding white, and deathly quiet.  
  
Where the heck was he?  
  
He jogged down the hall and into another room. It was a fairly large room, also very clean. One side contained lockers, with a padded bench sitting in front of them. The other wall was full of black uniforms hanging side by side, each marked with a strange 'X' insignia.  
  
Logan left the room and started looking for an exit once again, when a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
It wasn't so much what was said that bothered him, but instead it was the fact that there was no one there.  
  
Logan whirled around as he heard the faint ding of an elevator. Hesitantly, he stepped inside. The elevator started upward instantly.  
  
Once the elevator came to a stop, he prepared to attack whoever greeted him. He was saved the trouble as the doors opened to a very posh, but very empty corridor.  
  
He heard voices coming from one of the rooms down the hall. He walked over and peeked through the crack of the door. A black woman with snow-white hair was teaching a bunch of teenagers. Logan jumped slightly at the sound of a shrill bell. All the kids in the classroom shot out of their seats and started to make their way to the door.  
  
Logan backed up quickly and ducked into the room behind him. He closed the door in relief and turned to find five teenagers and a distinguished-looking bald man staring at him.  
  
The man turned to his students. "Well, I think that's enough for today. We'll continue Chapter eight tomorrow." The students nodded and began to file out of the room. Logan watched as one of the girls turned back and grabbed her book of the man's desk.  
  
"Bye, Professor." She murmured, and proceeded to walked through the closed door. Logan stared for a moment, then turned to the person the girl had called 'Professor'.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked, staring warily at the guy. The bald man smiled. "Westchester, New York. You were attacked. My people brought you here for medical attention." Logan rolled his eyes. "I don't need medical attention."  
  
The man smiled thoughtfully. "Yes, of course." He murmured. The smile returned. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Professor Charles Xavier. You're at my school for the gifted, for mutants."  
  
Logan was unimpressed. He suddenly remembered something. "Where's the kid?" Xavier raised his eyebrows. "Mortimer? He's here, he's fine."   
  
"Really?" Logan retorted. Behind him the door opened and four people entered. One was the woman from the lab, one was the kid, Mortimer, and the others were a man and a woman he vaguely remembered.   
  
The Professor came out from behind his desk. For the first time, Logan noticed that Xavier was in a wheelchair. "You and your young friend will be safe here from Magneto." Logan frowned. "What's a magneto?" The Professor shook his head sadly. "A very powerful mutant, who believes a war is brewing between us and humanity." Suddenly, the Professor looked towards the door. "Ah, Logan. I'd like you to meet Scott Summers and Ororo Munroe. I believe you've already met Dr. Jean Grey."  
  
Logan ignored the others and stared at Mortimer. The young man was in different clothes but he was still completely covered. From the hat on his head to the boots on his feet, he was covered in dark clothing. He stared back at Logan with his odd eyes.  
  
Logan turned back to the Professor. "What is this place? And what do you want?" The Professor wheeled in a little closer. "This mansion is a sanctuary for mutants. We take in mutants who seek anonymity, who seek peace. We protect them, educate them, shelter them...we give them hope."  
  
Logan nodded. "I'm not really sure how you're doing all this or why, but I'm sure I don't really want to know." He turned and gave a little wave. "Thanks for the ride." He started to head for the door when the Professor's words brought him to an abrupt halt.  
  
"Logan. It's been almost fifteen years, hasn't it? Since you woke up? Woke up, with no knowledge of who, or what you are. Living day to day, trying to piece together what happened to you. But now that everyhting has been destroyed, where will you go?"  
  
Logan stared in horror at the old man. " How...how do you know?" The Professor returned his steady gaze. "You're not the only one with gifts." Logan heard the man's voice, but the guy's lips didn't move. Logan thought for a moment he had imagined it, but quickly realized that he *had* heard it. In his mind.  
  
Logan was shaken from his thoughts when the Professor spoke again. "Logan I'll make you a deal. You give me forty-eight hours to find out what Magneto wants with you and I give you my word that, no matter what happens, I'll use all my power to help you find what you've lost. And what you're looking for."  
  
Logan glanced over at Mortimer. He felt a strong need to protect the young man, and he always followed through on his instincts.  
  
"Forty-eight hours, old man. Cross me and I'll feel no guilt about what I do."  
_______________________________________  
  
Senator Kelly smiled and opened the car door as the limousine slid to a stop on the pavement. "Look's like we have some supporters."  
  
Henry Gyrich, his aide, nodded. Kelly noticed that Gyrich wasn't even looking at the supporters, or him. Kelly didn't really care what Gyrich thought. All he cared about were the thoughts of the voters. And right now, the polls showed that his position on mutants was gaining him the love, and votes, of the American public. And he was going to keep riding the issue until it no longer had that effect.  
  
Kelly stepped out into the cold and pulled his trenchcoat tighter around himself. He turned to the crowd and waved, smiling. There were at least a hundred people there, many holding up anti-mutant signs.  
  
He moved along the crowd, shaking hands, voicing words of encouragment, smiling. Around him the crowd became even more enthusiastic.  
  
He finally reached the bottom of the steps that led up into the helicopter. He climbed four steps, then turned and waved one last time. Then with a quick smile towards the cameras, he boarded his flight.  
  
Behind him, his aide Gyrich, followed carrying the senator's briefcase. As he climbed aboard, he glanced towards the female pilot, who nodded her acknowledgement.  
  
No one noticed anything out of the ordinary. Not even the senator.  
___________________________________________  
  
Comments? Suggestions? REVIEW!  
  
By the way, I would really apprieciate it if some of you could give me suggestions on how Magneto would need Toad for his plan. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  



	4. The First Move

  
  
  
Sorry this chapter took so long. I was banned from computer usage due to certain academic difficulties. Well, here chapter 4. Enjoy.   
  
_______________________________________  
  
X-men- The Movie  
_______________________________________  
  
The large classroom was flooded with warm, winter sunlight. Storm stood in front of the students, lecturing on the science of weather; a subject she was quite acquainted with.  
  
Mortimer sat towards the back of the room, listening to Storm lecture, feeling embarrassed when he couldn't understand most of the concepts. This was all so new to him. He'd never been in a classroom before. He could barely read and write. The doctor lady, Jean Grey, had tested him and pronounced him dyslexic.  
  
They had given him new clothes when he arrived. He had chosen the darkest and baggiest ones. He couldn't shake the habit of needing to cover up, to hide. Even though the people around him were mutants as well.  
  
Mortimer slouched down a little in his seat, eyes darting around nervously. He wasn't used to being around this many people. Briefly, he wondered how Logan was doing. Dr. Grey had told him that Logan would be fine, but he was still concerned. He owed Logan his life.  
  
The guy next to him leaned over and whispered, "Dude, you okay?" Mortimer cocked his head, confused. "What?" The guy grinned. "You looked kinda spaced-out." "Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." The teen nodded and offered his hand. "Hey, I'm Bobby." Hesitantly, Mortimer shook with him. He noticed Bobby's hand was very cold. "Mortimer."  
  
Bobby's grin never faded. "Welcome to Mutant High." Mortimer gave a small smile in return. A small flame caught his attention. The boy in front of him was holding a lighter over his hand. As Mortimer watched, the guy moved the lighter away, but the flame remained. The small flame grew slowly until it was the size of a grapefruit. Next to him, Bobby rolled his eyes and mouthed, "Show off."  
  
Bobby held out a hand. Mortimer stared, fascinated, as the fireball froze and fell to the ground, shattering into a hundred crystalline pieces. The guy jumped at the noise and turned to glare at Bobby. Storm whirled around. "John! Is there a problem?" John turned back to face her and shook his head. "No." Storm put her hands on her hips. "Don't let it happen again."  
  
As she returned to the lesson, Bobby smirked and leaned back in his seat, satisfied. Mortimer smiled to himself.  
  
He had a feeling he was going to like it here.  
__________________________________________  
  
Logan followed behind the Professor Xavier as the older man wheeled through the school's hallways. He wasn't sure why the Professor was spending time giving him the official tour, but to tell the truth, he didn't really care. Logan figured to be gone as soon as he got the chance.  
  
Logan walked slowly, matching his pace with Xavier's wheelchair as it glided along the hardwood floor. Logan was just beginning to appreciate the sheer size of the mansion. Clearly there was some money behind this.  
  
Logan shook his head, amazed, and focused his attention on the Professor. Xavier gestured to their surroundings. "As you can see, everything on this floor and above has been designed to be viewed by the general public. As far as they know, this is merely a school for 'gifted' students." The Professor gave a small smile.  
  
Logan rolled his eyes. 'Yeah Chuck, I'm just lovin' the irony.' The Professor stopped in front of a panel in the wall. A hidden elevator slid open and they got inside.  
  
"The lower levels, however, are an entirely different matter." The elevator doors opened to an area directly the opposite of the hallways and corridors above. Logan recognized the place he had run through earlier.  
  
As they made their way through the stark, white passageway, Xavier resumed their rather one-sided conversation.  
  
"These are the sub-basements. This is where we have our medical ward and laboratory. Come, I'll show you around." Professor Xavier glided towards the wide stainless steel doors at the end of the long corridor.  
  
The doors slid open to reveal a massive hanger that was primarily devoted to a sleek, black jet like none Logan had ever seen.  
  
The Professor turned to Logan and gestured towards the jet. "The Blackbird. It's equipped with the highest technology. Vertical takeoffs and landings. Instruments that allow it to fly in any weather."  
  
Logan look curiously around the hanger. "Hidden entrance?" Xavier smiled. "Perfectly hidden." Logan shook his head in awe. "So why all this?" he asked, glancing over at the Professor. "Everyone here has abilities," Xavier said. "Powers. Curses, Until they can be controlled. All of us have hurt and been hurt. And none of us asked to be the way we are."  
  
Logan followed Xavier as he took the elevator to another floor. He continued to explain the purpose of the many rooms and machines on the lower levels. Logan learned that Xavier's 'school' was mostly a front for the secret headquarters of people the Professor called 'the x-men'.  
  
About an hour later, Logan and the Professor returned to the main floor. As they walked down one of the halls, Logan spotted Mortimer in one of the classrooms. He came to a halt and glanced at the Professor, who had stopped as well. He gestured towards Mortimer. "What's gonna happen to him?  
  
Xavier sighed. "Mortimer has feared humans his entire life, and with good reason. Most students, once they've learned to control their mutation, rejoin the world at the end of their schooling, and go on to live a normal life. I fear that will never happen for Mortimer." The Professor fell silent, then cleared his throat. "Now, if you don't mind, Dr. Grey would like to examine you."  
  
Logan nodded. He watched Mortimer for a moment longer, then followed the Professor down the hall.  
_______________________________________  
  
Senator Kelly shut off his cell phone and leaned back in the seat of the helicopter. The drone of the motors was barely recognizable in the spacious interior.  
  
Kelly stared thoughtfully at the phone. The call with the President had gone exactly as he'd expected. He turned to see his aide staring expectantly at him. "Well? What was his opinion?"  
  
Kelly shrugged a sipped his glass of scotch. "He's the President of the United States. He doesn't have an opinion. He smiles, he waves, he shakes hands." Gyrich raised his eyebrows. "Isn't that what you do, sir?"  
  
Kelly shot Gyrich a dark look, then stared down into his scotch glass. "You know this situation, these mutants? People like this, Jean Grey. If it were up to me I'd lock them all away. It's a war. It's the reason people like me exist." He glanced out the window, then did a double take. They weren't supposed to be traveling over water. "Where are we?"  
  
He turned back to Gyrich, only to freeze in horror. Sitting in his aide's place was a beautiful blue woman wearing a malicious grin. It took him a moment to register that he was facing a mutant. A mutant who had been posing as his aide.  
  
"Pilot!" Kelly cried and jumped for the cockpit door. Before he even made it out of his seat, she slammed him back with a kick to the stomach, knocking him to the floor. She wrapped a strong hand around his throat, lifting him off the ground, and squeezed. He clawed desperately at her grip, struggling to breathe. "You know," she whispered, hate gleaming in her glowing yellow eyes, " 'people like you' were the reason I was afraid to go to school as a child." With those words, she threw to the floor and kicked him in the head. He was lost to unconsciousness almost immediately.  
  
Mystique sneered at the Senator's limp form. She slunk into the cockpit and settled herself in the co-pilot's seat and settled the flying equipment over her head.  
  
The pilot pulled of her helmet to reveal long auburn tresses with a single white streak. "Ya done so soon?" Rogue drawled, glancing towards the cabin.  
  
Mystique didn't look at her. "He's an old man. It only took one kick to the head and he was out cold. "She replied. Rogue shook her head in mock sadness.  
  
"And they say women are the ones who need self-defense classes."  
_____________________________________  
  
A/N: I have chosen not to make Logan attracted to Jean as in the movie. This is mainly because I strongly dislike Ms. Grey, and I don't think Logan's so inconsiderate as to try to steal someone else's girl. So, there.  
  
BTW, REVIEW!!  



End file.
